


Romance To Me

by theoriginalmk4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Criminal! Lexa, Doctor! Clarke, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Mechanic! Lexa, Pregnancy, Sad! Lexa, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalmk4/pseuds/theoriginalmk4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a Doctor, working mindlessly to fill the expectations her mother gave to her, feeling completely unfulfilled and searching for the passion and love she always dreamed of.<br/>Lexa is a criminal, struggling to make it through her every week, with no reprieve in sight, and no hope for her future.<br/>Until she breaks into a classic Volkswagen, and finds a blonde, blue eyed beauty staring back at her.<br/>Will Lexa open up and discover herself again in time, before a life of crime swallows her? Will she let Clarke help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Is Not As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> hey, haven't posted anything in years, writing is a little rusty so let me know what you think.  
> just gunna be a short 10-15k fic. not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. long live clexakru.

Lexa slipped into the unlocked Mercedes, pawing through the glove box and change container, dumping everything she found into a black sack, before giving the back seat a second glance over, and rushing out the car. With skill and a very fast pace, she cleared the neighborhood, checking every car door to see it was open, and with a small crowbar she pried down every window left open. She reached a cream colored vintage 60's Volkswagen bug, and peeking in quickly, she saw a backpack sitting behind the back seat. Knowing it wouldn't have an alarm, she placed the crowbar into the door jam, and started cranking. Her heart was pounding, and looking up and out of the dark full face motorcycle mask, the sun was rising.

  
_You should have finished a while ago_

The neighborhood had proven to be bigger than it had looked on the map. She kept cranking on the door until it bust open, but to her completely dismay, it started screaming with an alarm. She panicked, and rushed underneath the dash, looking for the fuse box, but there was none.

  
_Fuck_

  
Someone had put this in custom. Adrenaline surged and her heart pounded in her throat, and she started to feel incredibly sick. She flipped up the visor on her mask, so she could see better. It only took her a few seconds to locate the ground on the door jam, and yank the electrical wire off, before the alarm abruptly stopped, and the lights stopped flashing. Hastily, Lexa reached around into the back, grabbing the backpack, and fleeing from the car, but as she turned to sprint away, figuring she had pushed her luck already, a figure stopped her. The thief fell, feet slipping out on the loose gravel, and pulling the skin on her ass still it stung in her black riding pants.

  
Stood in white booty shorts for sleeping, brown cork and leather sandals, and a thin tank top, a striking blonde woman stared back at her. She had her hands in front of her, twisting her fingers, and she looked at the broken lock hanging from the car door jam. Then to electrical wiring hanging down, and back to a set of shocked green eyes.

  
"What are you doing?" The woman asked, but it was very clear what was happening. Lexa let out a sound of acknowledgement, more like a grunt as she stood up, backpack still in hand. "Please don't take it..." Clarke motioned to with her hand. Crowbar in one hand, bag in the other, and she looked down, momentarily debating what to do.

  
Lexa had no idea why she was still standing there, and before she even realized what she was doing, she was handing the bag back slowly. The blonde took it, pressing it to her front and still neither moved away from each other, both lost looking at each other. Clarke's lips parted as she gazed into forest green eyes and what she thought was a black eyebrow piercing on her left brow.

  
"I am sorry." Lexa motioned to the classic car. Clarke just nodded, pressing the bag tighter to her chest, chest heaving.

  
"Clarke?" A voice came from the house and a light turned on in the entranceway. "What's going on?!" And then there's a guy running out barefoot, and Lexa is taking off, running as fast as she possibly can, sprinting a block before hopping on her motorcycle, turning the key as fast as she could, engine roaring as she ripped into the night.

  
Clarke watched as the culprit took off before Finn could even get close, looking at the black and red bike as it disappeared into the darkness. She listened to the resounding engine taking off into the night as Finn spoke next to her, ignoring what he had to say to think of deep green eyes staring back at her, making her heart flutter.

  
Lexa drove into the night at breakneck illegal speeds, pulling her bike up and ripping into a wheelie. Her heart pace picked up but it still didn't come close to the adrenaline rush she got from looking at sky blue eyes.

  
.xXx. (A few days later at Titan Transmission and Engine Service)

  
"Lexa, come get this one! It's in the lot. Spot six." Titus shouted from the front of the shop at the service desk, handing a set of keys through the pass through in the door. Lexa jogged out the bay, wiping her hands with a dirty rag and holding a plastic car seat to cover the car from her oily overalls she had tied around her waist. When she got to the lot she stopped dead, looking at a 69' bug sitting in the allotted spot. Panicking, she looked around for the owner, before jogging up to the car, not needing to open the door, Lexa pulled the door open, rushing to put the plastic seat down before putting the car into neutral, starting her up and pulling her into the bay. A new lock mechanism sat in the passenger seat with an invoice for $280, for just the part, and Lexa ignored the guilt that built up.

  
Lexa pulled the car in before dissecting the door as quick as possible, trying to make this unfortunate woman's labour bill smaller, and after a few attempts, the door was set to go. Still, it had a few paint chips and deep scratches from where Lexa had pried it open. She fingered them, frowning softly, before she heard the shop door open and Titus shouted at her.

  
"Hey, the bug done Lexa?" He called over.

  
"Yep, keys in it!" She hollered back and sat down on roller before slipping under the truck to her right.

  
"Wanna drive it out for the customer?"

  
"I'm onto the next one, you do it!" She responded, holding her breathe for his response. She could hear a conversation, and then heels clicking against the tile, and the brunette went stiff.

  
"She's all ready, you can go ahead and drive her out." Titus said to Clarke, handing the keys to her and opening the door. Clarke inspected the work, looking at the new lock, and where someone had carefully sanded down the digs and filled them in, and used a similar coloured paint pen to cover up the mess as best as they could. As well, she could see someone had soddered the wires back together for the alarm and replaced the ground on the door jam.

  
"Thank you, for doing that. You didn't have too." Clarke called over to the pair of legs sticking out from underneath a Jeep.

  
"It's no problem." Lexa tried with a deeper voice, shaking her head to herself at her ridiculousness. Craning her neck, she saw a pair of heels coming her way and she bit her lip at her immense stupidity. Fidgeting, she clapped her steel toes together, let her arms down, feeling the ache in her biceps, dropping her ratchet, and spinning the socket on it. The tiny clicking stilled her mind as she twisted and twisted the 12mm socket.

  
"Someone broke into it the other night.... and weirdly enough, I kind of caught them...." Clarke started. Thankfully, Titus responded for her.

  
"Huh, seems that there's a problem in Polis. Lots of reports of break in's lately. Police are recommending everyone locks their car doors and puts their windows up."

  
"Yeah, seems I was unfortunate enough to have grabbed their attention. I mean... I know it's not the most attractive car, but my dad gave it to me before he passed, and I can't seem to get rid of. And, I mean, I confronted them, and they gave me my bag back.... it had all my pictures of me and my dad, I had just had them all developed from my old camera. I couldn't imagine losing them." Clarke paused, and bent down, a small hand touching the bottom of Lexa's ankle and she stiffened. It had been so long since another human had touched Lexa, and the hand that reached and grabbed her ankle was so warm, so tender. Lexa felt something in her stirring. "So thank you...."

  
Lexa cleared her throat. "Like I said, it's no problem." Abruptly, the sounds of the ratchet was back as Lexa continued on her work of dropping the transmission pan on the Jeep.

  
Clarke stood, confused, and almost a little hurt. Instead, she looked back to Titus and smiled. "Thanks again."

  
Lexa heard them talking, Titus apologizing for her manners which made her roll her eyes and as she heard the little carbureted engine put-put away, she dropped her tools again. Then a heavy steel toe boot was slamming into her calf.

  
"Ow!" Lexa jerked, slamming her head into the undercarriage of the car, splitting her skin on her forehead, and she rolled out from underneath in anger. She pushed Titus hard, with both hands to his chest, once she was standing. "What the fuck?! What's you're fucking issue?!"

  
"Don't bring that fucking shit here Lexa! I know what you're doing in your spare time!"

  
"It's not like I knew she would show up here!" Lexa defended, taking a clean rag and pressing it to her forehead, smearing blood.

  
"Time to grow the fuck up. Get your shit together Lexa. What would Anya do if she knew? What would your parents think?" Titus spat before exiting the shop, slamming the door in the process. Lexa's jaw slid side to side before throwing the ratchet in her hand across the shop, clattering across the wall to the floor. The green eyed girl took breaths to calm herself before resigning for the day, and heading for lunch.

  
Clarke pretended not to recognize the motorcycle sitting in the corner of the shop when she drove out.

  
.xXx. (2 weeks after break in)

  
"C'mon, it will be so much fun, it's time for you to get out." Raven urged, pulling on Clarke's arm as they all sat around her house.

  
"I don't feel like it O, you guys just go out and have some fun without me. I just want a night in on the couch, maybe some netflix, pizza, y'know, rest and relaxation." Clarke waved the two off as they got prepared for the night, make up and short dresses and heels.

  
"No, this is exactly what you need. Drinking, dancing, and hopefully some dick cause girl, it is time for you to get your groove on." Octavia pressed as she adjusted her neon pink bra over her bulging breasts, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

  
"It's too soon-"

  
"It's not too soon!" Raven thrust a royal blue dress in her arms and a pair of black heels. "Fuck Finn. To get over someone, get under someone else."

  
A wry smile crept onto Clarke's lips, and she looked over the outfit bestowed upon her.

  
"Okay, fine, drinking, dancing, but no dick. I don't feel like it tonight." Clarke offered, and Octavia and Raven accepted the negotiation, but she was sure she heard them talking about her going to 'pound town tonight'. Once again, she rolled her eyes are her more immature friends. "Where are we going?"

  
Raven inserted her earrings before catching's Clarkes gaze in the mirror. She smirked. "Grounders."

  
.xXx.

  
Lexa listened to the beat thumping in the background as she stood posted against the wall in the back of the club, taking a few gulps of her drink before returning to the bar, and getting her glass refilled. Then returned to the same spot.  
She hadn't planned to come out. But the ache in her nether regions, and in her chest, which she wouldn't admit, pined for some type of contact, no matter how brief. She watched the bodies sway together, a massive crowd, full of party drugs and alcohol, but she found no allure to be wound up into it.

  
No, she was just looking for any blue eyed, blonde beauty to cure her excessive lust. Perking up, she caught one in the crowd, being pulled by two darker haired woman towards the bar. Lexa licked her lips. The blonde was simply to die for. Royal blue dress stopping mid-thigh, clinging to her ass just in the right way, with a pair of black stilettos accentuating firm calves. As her eyes travelled upwards along stunning curves, Lexa could feel her arousal growing upon the sight of this stranger. She sipped her alcohol a little heavier, cause when she reached the face, it was the blonde, her blonde, that she had encountered a few weeks before.

  
_fuck, goddamnit._

  
All three leant against the bar, waiting for the bartender to serve them, Lexa decided to approach her, feeling confident enough with all the booze she had consumed. The brunette slipped through the crowd, before softly touching the woman's hand. She jumped, but didn't pull away immediately.

  
"Hey." Lexa greeted.

  
"Hey yourself." Raven piped up from the back, glaring down at Lexa, taking in the sight of the tattooed girl. With a leather jacket, fitted black denim jeans, and heavy ankle boots, Raven didn't like the look of her. She wasn't good for her recently heartbroken friend.

  
But Clarke... Clarke was enthralled. Looking into a set of piercing green eyes, and a black eyebrow piercing, she recognized the sight instantly. Her mind flashed back to two weeks ago, when she had been staring at the same sight but surrounded by a matte black motorcycle helmet.

  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Lexa tried.

  
"I guess you owe me that." The comeback threw Lexa off slightly, before chuckling and throwing some money down on the bar, and ordered a round of drinks for all the girls. Raven arched her eyebrow, and attempted to tell her to fuck off, but Clarke waved her away. She was very intrigued, in more ways than one. After a few rounds of drinks and shots, all paid for by Lexa, the thief was dragging Clarke onto the dance floor. Raven and Octavia were both being occupied by two men, Wells and Lincoln.

"So you're the one who broke into my car." Clarke teased, swirling her hips skillfully, dancing as if she were walking, so naturally smooth.

"And you're the one who caught me." Lexa responded, and Clarke's heart started to beat faster, picking up with the rhythem as the beat picked up.

  
"I guess I'm still in your debt Ms. Griffin." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear, remembering her name from the invoice left inside her car. Clarke took Lexa's arms and wrapped them around her, placing her hands on her waist as they swayed to the beat together.

  
"Perhaps you can let me know what your name is, for when I file a police report." Clarke sassed back, finally starting to bump and grind against Lexa's crotch. She closed her eyes in relief at the contact against her member, as it was straining painfully against her jeans.

"Or perhaps to know what name to scream tonight." She whispered hotly against Clarkes ear before taking it in her mouth then working kisses down a slender neck. Her hands ran up Clarkes body to fondle her sizeable breasts, feeling heavy in her hands, and so so delicious. Clarkes nipples were rubbing against the fabric of her dress. The older girl gasped before turning around and capturing plump lips in a passionate kiss. The stranger tasted like whiskey and smelt like french cologne, fresh earth with a twinge of motor oil. After only one kiss, Clarke was gone. Begging to be swallowed in the strangers touch.

  
.xXx.

Raven nudged Octavia with her elbow and gestured to where Clarke and the stranger were dancing sensually together, and proceeded to start an intense and handsy make out session on the dance floor.

  
"I'm gunna go stop her-" Raven started, sitting up from her chair.

  
"Don't. Maybe she needs this." The younger girl defended, grappling her wrist for her to sit down again. "Clarke can take care of herself." Octavia refocused her attention back to Lincoln, her new gorgeous young suitor. But Raven narrowed her eyes at the sight of the two getting intimate on the floor. Her eyes widened comically as she watched Clarke rub at the front of the brunettes pants with desperation and longing. She had a bad feeling about this.

  
.xXx.

  
Lexa led Clarke from the club, hand in hand, and pulled her down the street towards where her motorcycle was parked. Clarke stopped at the sight of the black motorcycle accentuated with crimson. She had seen it three times now.

Once after it had peeled away from her house, after the owner had been destroying her vintage bug, then after her vintage bug had been repaired, by said owner, and now, as Lexa handed Clarke her leather riding jacket. The mysterious stranger helped the blonde tug the jacket on, and then placed the only helmet on her head, and helped her throw a leg around the back. Lexa mounted, turned the biked on, and it roared to life. Clarke closed her eyes at the sound of the bike, just like it had sounded the first night they had encountered each other. Unconsciously, Clarke rested her arms around Lexa's waist, gripping firmly, and resting her cheek against the flat of her back. Her heart quickened.

"Hold on." Lexa whispered before zooming off into the night.

  
.xXx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill fix the mistakes later, as for now, enjoy


	2. I'll Be Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets herself in trouble,  
> Clarke helps her get out it.  
> Abby is mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap thank you so much for response to this, I can't even believe it.  
> please let me know what you think. i'm accepting prompts too for this story,  
> and other short series.  
> sorry if the format is poor, i'm just getting used to the layout, I used to  
> write on fanfiction.com etc its a little different.  
> there will be smut next chapter btw, I know that's all you guys really want, but  
> I want you to wait a little longer.

**2 months after night at the club**

Lexa had never been in this neighborhood of Polis, and it seemed she had made the right choice coming out here tonight. Dead end streets and cul-de-sacs were filled with cars and promising opportunities.

  
The sound of tearing fabric reached the air as Lexa dug her pocket knife into the soft top of a convertible. She reached around and unlocked the car door before popping it open, and slipping inside, leaving the door slightly ajar as she started her routine. Checking the backseat, middle console, front glove box, a general sweep and then out. She hit the jackpot when she opened the middle console, and inside was as slim black box, resembling a jewelry box. Lexa searched for her pocket light, and when couldn't find it, she was content to look at her prize when she got home. The green eyed girl jumped out the car, lifting the door handle, and slowly forcing the door closed silently as she decided to head home for the night.

  
But as she was travelling back on the road, things took a turn for the worst as cop cruiser came around the corner, doing nightly checks. Lexa still herself to keep walking, although she looked extremely suspicious with a full face motorcycle mask, heavy backpack and all black clothes. When the sirens and lights turned on, Lexa knew they agreed.

  
Without anymore hesitation, Lexa was sprinting into the back yard of the closest house as she heard shouting behind her. She threw the backpack over the wooden fence first and then skillfully scaled the wall. She would have to shortcut through, get to her bike, and get out of there as fast as possible. Lexa debated perhaps hiding, but she knew the sirens had waken everybody in the neighborhood up, and her time was limited.

  
Two fences. Breathing hard.

  
Three fences. Arms started to burn from pulling herself up, and she used her right leg to grip and pull herself over.

  
The backpack she kept throwing over must have been thirty pounds, and so she debated dropping it and taking off.  On the third fence, a light in the house went on, and the back porch door opened up, and out came flying a massive, brown bull mastiff guard dog.

  
Gritting her teeth, Lexa didn't have any time before the dog was viciously barking, canines flared and drool shot from its fiery mouth. The barking was deafening through the dead night, and her scream pierced through the silence as the dog suck its fangs into Lexa, and locked its jaw. The dog used its body weight to twist and caught her off balance, taking them both to the ground. It tore her flesh apart, her arm shredding like paper.

  
Lexa was in fucking agony. _This is what you get. Fucking cosmic karma._

  
The criminal reached to her belt, flicking the blade out, inhale, exhale, then she plunged the switchblade into the dogs vital organs, and the furious animal crumpled, jaw relinquishing its hold on her very damaged arm.

  
In the distance, she heard shouting, the owners of the house communicating with the cops vividly, and suddenly, the whole street was awake. Struggling herself, Lexa curled her left arm into her body, taking a few deep breathes, and then pushing off the ground, willing every amount of strength she had ever known to get her out of this situation. She pulled herself up and over the remaining last fence, falling to the ground and slamming her body into the ground. Her head bounced against the pavement, leaving a gash across her hairline. She groaned and cradled her arm tightly.

  
Lexa's breathing was tight, tense, and each gasp of air created a burn in her air, and she almost saw her vision begin to darken in the corners, but she pushed it away. Relief filled her when she reached her bike, pulling away with no visible cops in the area, but she knew that wouldn't last too long. She would have to get out of sight, lay low. She debated the shop, there was a kit there, and she could hide and disguise her bike, perhaps paint it over and change her riding gear. 

  
The shop was thirty minutes away, and the hospital was five.

  
Lexa knew what she had to do. Blood was gushing from the puncture wounds, and for the first time in a while, she was scared. She worried her lip between her teeth, and while favouring her left arm, the thief turned right at the next lights.

  
.xXx.

  
Clarke sauntered through the hospital, heading towards the staff locker rooms, she was done for the night and she was very happy. Twelve hour shifts killed her feet. A couple of nurses and doctors waved at her as she walked by, and unconsciously she pulled the white lab coat tighter over her body, nodding politely, not wanting to get stopped and have a conversation. Her bed was calling.

  
Clarke passed by a shut down section of patient treatment rooms, and stopped when she heard a thump in one of the rooms. The blinds were closed shut and she couldn't see anything. Pure curiosity made her take a step back, open the door, and slip in.

  
The blonde couldn't see much, squinting just to make out the shape of the bed, a couple of tables and some abandoned equipment. But then she saw it, a hand grasping the night side table to the bed, steadying an extremely weak body and she could hear the gasping of breathes and small whines.

  
"Ohmygod." Clarke rushed to the patients side, placing a tentative hand on their back, to help steady them, thinking perhaps they got lost and had fallen in the room. As Clarke got closer, the doctor saw that was clearly not what was happening. There was lots of blood, drops littered across the room, starting from the smashed window in the corner where the blinds swayed with the breeze. A suture kit open and a needle threaded sat on one of the rolling tables, and everywhere she looked there was gauze soaked with crimson.

  
She took the arm of the figure underneath her, and helped the stranger up and collapse into the bed. Clarke wished it had been a stranger. Clarke wished it was anyone but the young woman looking terrified, staring back at her.

  
"Lexa..." Clarke's hand came up to cover her mouth and nose in shock, cupping them as she took in the sight. Lexa was shaking heavily, more like vibrating, and she was pale, so goddamn pale. Like a thin white sheet. Blood ran down the side of her face, and her left arm looked like it had been dipped in a bucket of blood.

  
"Clarke- hey." Lexa winced out, and let her head drop back in pain. "Fancy seeing- ...you here." She gasped out. The blonde gaped at the younger girl for only a second longer before she shook her head, and hastily started checking the open wound, then quick vitals, flashing a light in her eye, and getting a read on her heartbeat.

  
"Apply pressure, now." She handed Lexa a large compress, and took the girls right hand, forcing her to take it and pressing a hand over hers. Her fingers were freezing cold, and so incredibly white. "Harder Lexa, more pressure."

  
"I can't..." Lexa whispered.

  
"Yes you can, fuck, c'mon Lexa, help me here." Lexa only nodded, pressing as hard as she could. It was weak and futile. Lexa's head almost bobbed back again.

  
"I have to call someone, you need medicine and antibiotics." She started to make her way to the phone on the wall, but Lexa grabbed her.

  
"No, please, I don't have any coverage.... and if they see the bite, they'll call the cops. They're all looking for me right now," she looked down before adding sheepishly, "I can't go to jail...."

  
"Goddamnit Lex." She placed her face into her hands. "You need blood." Clarke started, head snapping up. "I have to go get some from the lab."

  
"No...don't go." The hand that had been pressing the compress down was now holding at Clarkes thin wrist, and immediately, Clarke pressed the compress down for her.

  
"If I don't, you will die Lexa! Simple as that."

  
In Lexa's delusional state, her only response was, "What if I die while you're gone?... I'll die alone...."

  
Clarke took her chin, grasping it firmly between two fingers, forcing green eyes to meet with blue. She responded with, "I won't let that happen... The lab is around the corner, I'll be back in minutes... just please hold on."

And then Clarke was running, opening the door open, and throwing it shut behind her as she sprinted down the hall. Other doctors and nurses look as she went sprinting by, but it wasn't exactly out of character so see a health care practitioner running in a hospital. Skidding, she rounded the corner, pushing the door open, and going behind the counter, starting to rifle through the cabinets and drawers before finding a few bags of prepared blood type O. She blatantly ignored Echo's protest for an exclamation as she started to book it out of the room.

  
Though, when she pushed her way back into the abandoned room, and using her free hand to grope the wall to turn the light on, she stilled. Petrified, she stood wide eyed as she stared at the Chief of Surgery.

  
"Oh..... hey mom." Clarke tried, as her eyes trailed back to Lexa who was really starting to breathe hard and was looking at the back of Abby with terrified eyes. The doctor tried to bypass her very angry mother, and try to help Lexa, but a hand on her shoulder made her freeze.

  
"Clarke, what the hell is going on? Give me an explanation now!"

  
"I found her like this-" Clarke tried.

  
"Why not call for help? If she is not registered and dies here, you could be in a lot of trouble!"

  
"I didn't exactly have time-"

  
"NO EXCUSES CLARK!" Her mothers face was flushed, and the red was beginning to rush up her neck. "I have not worked for my whole life, being Chief of Surgery, and getting you this job, for you to destroy it for a some bum stranger." Clarke was raging at the fact that her mother claimed to have gotten the job for her, like she had been incapable in the first placed, like she hadn't earned it, hadn't been one of the best and brightest doctors in her class. For now, she pushed her rage down.

  
Lexa's head was bobbing up and down with consciousness, staring between the two Griffin's, witnessing a furious stand off.

  
"...please mom...she'll die...."

  
"I'll take care of it." Abby motioned to the bags in Clarke's arms. "Give me them." The blondes lip curled up in anger, and stubbornness.

  
"I am perfectly capable of doing it myself." And with a harsh nudge to her shoulder, she was bypassing her mother and started to help Lexa. Lexa, who was staring down at her in awe, a little more than slightly out of it at this point. The brunette gave Clarke a small smile of gratitude, her lips barely curving up, but her face was soft, and Clarke returned the gesture. She started to insert a needle into the vein, and hang the blood, and prepared a bag of fluids.

  
Abby approached the bed, watching her doctor interact with this strange patient. She took in the sight of the broken glass, and the suture kit she had attempted to sew herself back together with. It affirmed her suspicions, this patient had broken in and didn't want to be found. Then her daughter was peeling back soaked gauze on the criminals arm, revealing a very torn apart arm, and suddenly it clicked for the Chief. She remembered the bulletin sent out a few hours ago.

  
**Be aware and on the look out for a patient sustaining massive bite injuries. Suspect is around 5 foot 5 inches, 120-130lbs, wearing all black motorcycle gear. Last seen in the Ark Neighbor around, heading towards Polis Hospital with severe injuries to the left arm. Suspect is very dangerous, do not approach. Call Polis Police Department if you have any information.**

  
Lexa at this point had closed her eyes, clearly extremely exhausted, and appeared to be sleeping, though her steady heartbeat filled the room.

  
"Clarke, what's your relationship with this woman?" Clarke flinched. Oh god, she knew it was coming, but how was she supposed to explain this to her mother. It was all so fucked up.

  
"I don't have a relationship with this woman." She tried to be as vague as possible as she stitched the wounds back together, not catching her mothers eye contact once. Abby was relentless.

  
"Clarke." She had cracked the whip, and Clarke was expected to bend to the slave driver's will.

  
"It's her baby." She whispered. She had to stop suturing. Her hands were shaking and her heart pounded in her throat.

  
"What did you just say?" Abby forced her daughter to turn, nails leaving dig marks in her shoulder.

  
"It's her baby. I had sex with her. And now, I'm pregnant with her baby." Clarke had already informed her mother of her pregnancy a couple of weeks ago, of course not notifying her mother that her and Finn had broken up months ago. Abby had just assumed it was his, and they had started to settle down together.

  
Abby gawked. "How is that possible?"

  
"You know very well it's possible." Clarke watched as Abby's eyes roamed over Lexa's body, lingering far too long on a specific spot, and it made her extremely mad. "Yes, she has a dick, get over it."

  
Abby contemplated what to do, staring between the two, and finally she caught a glance of Clarke's face, filled with fear, uncertainty, hesitation. But also, love, hope, and a little bit of happiness. As a Chief of Surgery, Abby knew she had to inform the police. But as a mother.... well that was a whole different story.

  
"The second she wakes up, get her out of here. The police are looking for her. Put her in scrubs, cover her arm, take her out C Block. Cops sent out a bulletin a few hours ago." Her daughter turned to look at her mother in shock. Abby just put her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat, and shrugged.

  
"Why are you helping me?" Narrowing her eyes, she stood to face her mother. "It's not like you care about my love life, the only thing you care about is your precious reputation."

  
"I'm not helping you. If I see her anywhere near you again, I'll kill her myself." And then Abby was exiting the room, leaving Clarke's mouth opening and closing with shock. She took a few shaky breaths, running her hands through matted blonde hair.

  
When she turned back to the bed, Lexa was gone.

  
The only proof she had been there was the blood soaked sheets, the suture kit, and the broken window.

  
Clarke started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh for newbiecommander, Clarke is 27 and Lexa is 24!


	3. You Make Me Feel So Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to club night.   
> A little Clarke and Raven.   
> Lexa and Clarke talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it took so long, but I do know what I want to do with this piece, and where I'm gunna take it.  
> thank you so much for the awesome response and feedback.  
> please let me know how it is, whether you like it or not. any feedback will help my writing skills.

 

_ **Flashback to night of clubbing.** _

_Lexa had taken them the long way home, and Clarke had been extremely content to rest her head on Lexa's back, arms wrapped securely around her back. Her legs were cold where her dress had ridden up while mounting and riding the motorcycle, but on the other side of things, Clarke's core had been vibrating against the purr of the engine for over half an hour, and now she ached to go home. She whispered into the drivers ear 'my place' The brunette was shocked things were turning out the way they were, as she had expected the Volkswagen owner to react in the completely opposite way._

_And the doctor had felt her stirring arousal, and hadn't booked it the other way either._

_This night was turning out pretty well for the both of them._

_Slowing down, Lexa turned onto Clarke's road, and Clarke instructed her to pull up her garage. Hopping up, surprisingly steadier than she had expected her legs to be, she walked to the wall, typing the garage door code, and Lexa guided her bike in, kicking the stand down, and turning the bike off. She pulled the helmet off her head, shaking her hair out, and placed it down on the bench. Clarke closed the garage door, and they were left in the dark staring at each other._

_"Come on."_

_She took Lexa's hand, and guided her through the door. Lexa let Clarke's hand drop for a second, only to take her riding gloves off, then a sweaty hand was being tangled with hers again, and Clarke looked back to smile at her softly. They only stopped to take off their shoes, Lexa bending down to slide Clarke's heels off before placing her foot on the ground carefully, and then the other, while Clarke placed a hand on her shoulder for balance. Clarke tried to not let the gesture upset her and ruin her mood._

_Finn had never done anything like that for her, in fact, more than often, she was tripping over the shoes he left right in the middle of the walkway. She watched as Lexa pulled her riding boots off, and set them aside neatly besides Clarke's heels. Clarke thought she get used to the sight._

_They travelled up the stairs, Clarke leading, hands still clasped tightly together. Lexa appreciated the fine bottom in front of her, and she closed her eyes as she started to ache from desperation. Her member was straining against her jeans, pre-cum leaking from the swollen tip and wetting her boxers. While Clarke wasn't focused ahead, she adjusted herself, relieving the ache as she provided some much need friction. When she looked back up, Clarke had caught her, smirking slightly, pupils blown wide with lust. Lexa felt her face go red. Clarke only tugged her hand harder._

_As they travelled to young doctors room, Lexa admired Clark with the little lighting she was given. Straight blonde hair framed an absolutely stunning face, with beautiful pointed lips, and a dimpled chin. Though her eyes were undoubtedly her most captivating feature._

_Blue, so blue, like a sunny day with no clouds._

_Like the days in the summer Lexa used to love, where it wouldn't get dark till nine or ten, and she would spend all her days with her sister, Anya. Like the days where everything was okay, and just looking at them sent her back to them. For just a while Lexa could suspend her disbelief, and everything was okay, if just for a fleeting minute. She knew she would chase that feeling forever. The house was perfect to Lexa, and she couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that stirred in her. This was everything she had wanted. The space, the stability, the chance to decorate her own house and Clarke had everything. The stable career, this huge house all to herself, a life she loved to live. Lexa thought to where she was living, the dingy cabin on the outskirts of town embarrassed her more so now._

_Lexa was being led into the master bedroom, with a large queen sized bed adorned with colorful fluffy pillows and luscious white sheets. She took in her surroundings. A door leading to a ensuite, two large mahogany dressers, the top of one was filled with personal items, like perfumes, deodorants, jewelry boxes etc. The top of the other one was empty._

_The room was only light by the moonlight cascading through the open bay windows, casting an eerie silver glow over the room. But on the walls were paintings, of all different kinds and designs. Lexa saw abstract, to photorealism, to portraits, and some types she really had never seen before. She was caught by the portrait of a man with blue eyes, and heavy set wrinkles, done with such striking detail, she ran the pads of her fingers over it, seeing it had been done with a simple ball point pen. She searched for a signature._

_"Who painted all of these?" Lexa asked, turning to see Clarke removing her earrings and necklace and setting them down._

_"I did." Clarke turned, pulling her hair over her shoulder and revealing her back to Lexa. Lexa gulped. "Can you...?"_

_Swiftly, Lexa crossed the room, coming to stand behind her, her hot breath breathing down the blonde's neck as she started to pull the zipper down. The sound filled the air, and Lexa's cock throbbed in response._

_"They really are beautiful Clarke. Do you showcase in museums?" Lexa pushed, but when Clarke cut her with a sharp 'no' Lexa left it as it was, and returned to the main reason she was here._

_Sex._

_A rough, wet, body pounding release._

_All she could imagine was filling this sexy woman with her seed, overloading her with her cum until it leaked out of her. Lexa's hands found her way into Clarke's dress, slipping hands over hot skin and ridded her of the article to her waist, and then Clarke was turning back to her, and a set of full breasts caught her view. Rosy pink nipples stood erect in the cold air, Clarke's chest heaving with emotion and Lexa groaned. Ungraciously, Lexa was upon her, smashing their lips together as they met with a scolding kiss, tongue slipping in right away, battling for dominance. She pressed her body tightly against Clarke's, starting with her neck, her hands were roaming, palming down to her back, then her scrumptious behind, sliding her hands underneath the offending material and squeezing her ass, pulling her forcefully against the buldge in her jeans._

_When she had enough, she was tearing the fabric, discarding it across the room. Then Clarke's panties were ripped off of her, it sent jolts to her center, her wetness coating her swollen lips and inner thighs. Clarke had never been kissed like this, never been taken like this, never been owned and used like this._

_Although it was a little rougher than she had experience, she was addicted. The older girl was kissing her like Lexa was air and Clarke was drowning. And she was drowning in Lexa. Drowning in her smell, drowning in her taste, drowning in the way she was being picked up and tossed onto her own bed. Lexa was upon, connecting their lips together again, then her nipples rubbed against the rough fabric of Lexa's jacket, and she realized she was fully naked, while Lexa was completely overdressed._

_"Off." Clarke commanded, She pulled her jacket zipper down for her, sliding her arms up and over her shoulders, shrugging the jacket off and dropping it to the floor, followed by Lexa's shirt, leaving her a black bra. "These, please."_

_She tugged at the belt on Lexa's jeans, and a hand stopped her._

_"Are you sure?" If they hadn't been the only two in the house, Clarke would have never thought the voice would have come from Lexa. So soft, so tender, and very unsure. Lower than a whisper._

_She nodded. "Yes. Please."_

_Lexa jumped off the bed, lowering her jeans to the floor, left in tight fitted briefs. Clarke started salivating at the sight of the prominent protrusion. She sat up quickly rushing to the edge of the bed before Lexa could go any further. She wanted to do this, she wanted to uncover this beast herself. Biting her lip, she hooked her fingers into the briefs, and looked up to see Lexa looking down at her. Plump lips almost quivering and a hand came up to stroke the side of Clarke's face slowly._

_At an agonizingly slow pace, she rid Lexa of her boxers, keeping eye contact the whole time, watching her breath picking up in her chest. Then Lexa's member was out, standing erect and strong, the cold air tickling her wet tip. Clarke moaned as she watched a string of pre-cum elongate till it snapped as she let the underwear pool at her feet, looking down momentarily to see the briefs stained with white arousal._

_"Look what you do to me." A deep voice broke the silence, and Clarke nodded. She couldn't help it anymore. She wrapped her nimble hand around the length, and noted her fingers couldn't fully wrap around the girth. She started up a rhythm with both hands, giving the stranger a rough hand job, but her hands were pushed off, and suddenly there were hands tangling in her hair and and one wrapped around the back of her neck. "Handjob? What are we, twelve?" Lexa sassed whilst pushing Clarke's face closer to her cock._

_Clarke threw her hands up to Lexa's abdomen, stopping herself from being forced upon this stranger's length. No matter how beautiful and tempting it looked, with a red angry head, heavy veins curling around it, and wide head with thick ridges._

_"Not until I know your name." For a moment, it was silent, like she was debating if it was worth giving over her name, the hands around her hair even loosened their grip._

_"Lexa."_

_"Full name." Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, as her cock ached. She looked down, Clarke's mouth so tantalizingly close to her tip, and when the blonde's tongue reached out, swiping the cum from her head, licking it out from the slit. She snapped. "Lexa Woods."_

_Finally, lips were engulfing her, stretched tight over the fleshy skin, and Lexa was lost in the heat of the tongue wrapping around her. She was gripping Clarke's hair, holding her close, facilitating the force applied. Then she felt teeth scraping down her length, and she looked down to Clarke glaring up at her while bobbing up and down her cock. Then her delicious lips were leaving her penis, and the cold air against the wetness of Clarke's saliva made her shiver. A string of spit dripped from her tip to the floor._

_"Let go of my hair." The command made her hands drop instantly, and her face flushed red hot in embarrassment. Her eyes widened slightly, brows furrowing and lips parted. Not in her twenty-four years (nine of them actually being sexually active) had she been ordered around like that in the bedroom. "Good girl."_

_Then Lexa nearly choked on her own spit. No way she was being dominated by this authoritative blonde. Momentarily stunned, she had hardly noticed Clarke's lips on her again, bobbing up and down, forcing the length further and further before pulling out and swirling around the tip. What Clarke did next nearly made her prematurely cum. She felt lips trailing down her length, only to suck her balls in to her mouth as her hand fiercely rubbed her cock up and down, twisting and turning as she gripped it._

_"Oh god." Lexa groaned out. Clarke was holding eye contact the whole time, looking at her from hooded eyes and fluttering eyelashes. Without thinking, she reached down and grabbed the base of her cock, squeezing to hold off on her ejaculation. No way she was missing out on being inside the blonde. Her balls slipped from Clarke's mouth. With a quirked eyebrow and a very smug look, the blue eye woman whispered._

_"Still twelve I see?"_

_Next thing she knew, Clarke was being toppled backwards, pushed onto her back while Lexa forced her thighs apart, holding her down and struggling with the exposing angle. Her pussy and ass were on display to this mysterious criminal. For a moment, Clarke couldn't even believe that she had put herself in this position. That she completely trusted this thief in her house, with all her belongings, and of course, something even more intimate, her body. Her most private possession. Maybe that was what had attracted her in the first place._

_The danger._

_The unknown._

_Finn had been safe, a creature of habit, and very docile. But he held a certain amount of resentment of anger towards her, that Clarke could only decipher that it was because of the role she held in her workplace. She was a doctor, and he was a nurse. Clarke could remember making love with him, the way he had bypassed her breasts, foregoing foreplay, and never went down on her. All she could remember was him smothering her, his hot breath on her neck as he pushed her thighs apart, and ungracefully lined himself up and forced inside, lifting her legs to wrap around him. Then thrusting, mindless thrusting as his weight crushed her. She had hated the way his chest had crushed her breasts, pulling the skin till it stung, and if he ever did touch her nipples, it was always too rough, biting for his own pleasure to hear her scream. Finn had never cared about her release, and at one point she deduced that he thought she would have hers through his relentless pounding. It had been her own fault for faking her orgasm. She should have never given him the pleasure of thinking that he could do that to her body. Clarke had been sickened by his disgusting groans as he slowed his aggressive humping, releasing inside of her, before rolling over and passing out. Clarke promised herself to never again fake an orgasm for someone else's fragile ego._

_But now, her cheeks flushed. Sitting on the edge of the bed as Lexa knelt on her knees in front of her. Ready to devour her pussy, intoxicated by the scent of her arousal, musky and sweet. Lexa's head was swimming at the sight of Clarke, her glistening pussy, clear fluid streaming from her pulsating entrance. It was only mere inches away from her mouth, begging to be tasted and licked and fucked by her tongue. Lexa waited only a moment longer, briefly catching Clarke's eye contact, looking at a face desperate for pleasure. Taking that as her permission, she lowered her head down, licking a solid line from the blonde's tight pink asshole, all the way up to her swollen clit, and then placing the barest of kisses upon it. Clarke shuddered, and then her hands were curling in the brunette curls, and green eyes were staring back at her as she watched this stranger suck her clit, rolling it between her tongue and plump lips. The tip of her tongue running around and around her drenched slit, before flattening and sucking as much of Clarke into her mouth as she could._

_"Oh fuck!" Clarkes hand gripped her head, lost in the sensations, fingers massaging her scalp. Clarke was mesmerized by the soft yet firm hands pushing her thighs apart, anchoring her to the bed as she was worked over. Being able to touch this beautiful woman was grounding Clarke and so she whined loudly when Lexa attempted to take her hand of her head. "_

_If I can't, you can't either." Lexa's hand was prying her fingers from her hair, placing them on the bed, forcing her to grip bedsheets._

_"No, please. I-" Clarke was speechless. Observantly, Lexa was reading the emotions flicking across her face. She was full of longing, desperation, and Lexa caught almost a little twinge of sadness. For the first time in a while, Lexa was putting her walls down, or perhaps the blonde was breaking them for her ._

_Suddenly, she didn't feel like the blonde was dominating her, and she was submitting, it just felt like two equals trying to explain what they liked, and getting to know each other. She realized, she didn't want to hurt the blonde, she wanted to make her feel better than she ever had. Lexa nodded, curling their fingers together._

_She placed the hand back onto her head, and let it guide her back to the dripping pussy in front of her. Her left hand dropped as well, relinquishing the hold it had on creamy white thighs, and both her hands slipped under her thighs, resting on Clarkes thighs on her biceps and she let the blonde relax. She ran her arms over her hip bones and stomach as she increased the pace of which she sporadically caressed the extended clit. Clarke couldn't help the way her own thighs had clamped around the brunettes head, holding her in place as her first orgasm of the night took over. Her hips thrust into Lexa's face with abandon, lost in the sensation that had roared from her vagina, forcing her toes to curl. Her body was tense, wracked with spasms. Clarke was breathless. Wet lips trailed up her body, kissing her stomach, to the valley between her breasts, to each sore bud, her neck, her chin, then her lips before meeting in a passionate kiss. Clarke tasted herself on Lexa's tongue and groaned, arms wrapping around her, pulling them tight for skin on skin friction, and the older woman was intoxicated by the feeling of Lexa's hard cock pressing against her sensitive wet lips._

_"Please, I need you." Clarke whispered out._

_Lexa ignored her plea's, crawling up the blonde's body, taking her by shock as she guided her dick and slapped it against her nipples. Then she placed it in the gap between her breasts, and took both breasts in her hands, and smothered her own dick with the creamy skin. Clarke gaped at the sight, watching the head peeking out from the tops of her breasts. Lexa pinched her nipples tightly in wide gap between her thumbs and pointer finger. Her grip was excessive. She viciously dug her nails in as she fucked Clarke's tits. Clarke knew they would be bruised tomorrow, and she reached up to grasp the hands. Lexa's eyes were glazed over, head thrown back, teeth drawing blood in her bottom lip. The whiskey have proven to be very strong, and now she was drunk with the feeling of such intense pleasure as she selfishly used Clarke's body._

_"Lex, it's hurting." Looking down at Clarke, her lip being worried, white and tense from her teeth, and slight pain etched across beautiful features made Lexa actually do something she hasn't done in a while._

_She apologized. "I am sorry, Clarke."_

_Clarke nodded. Lexa let her breasts fall from her hands, noting the red marks and crescent shaped marks left from her nails. She dropped her chin, filled with guilt, but Clarke brushed it away quickly._

_"Come here." Clarke's mouth was enveloping hers, hands tugging on her neck and Lexa repositioned her body over the blondes, her length sitting comfortably against her slick warmth. The huskiest, most sensual voice was whispering into Lexa's ear. "I want you inside of me. I need you."_

_Lexa's cock throbbed in response, pre-cum vigorously leaking from the angry hole on her enlarged head. Clarke positioned her cock at her dripping entrance, a silent invitation, and gave a soft tug. Clarke groaned at the feeling of the hard cock immediately rubbing against her lips. Pre-cum was pouring out, coating her clit as she bumped her head along the little bean. She searched for her lips in the dark, finding them quickly and releasing her moans of pleasure into the bandit's mouth. She felt the length rubbing more frantically, the head bumping her clit with each stroke. The veins and ridges scraping along, and the shaft pressed harder between her lips, parting her slick slit. Her body accepted Lexa's cock eagerly, her shaft sinking in quickly under the considerable strength behind each thrust._

_"Lexa!" She dug her nails into her back, drawing blood. Lexa shuddered, letting out a deep groan as she took what she had been so desperately aching for._

_Clarke was tighter than ever, and in the moonlight she watched as her breasts bounced underneath her. She knew she wouldn't last long, but she wanted to make every second count. The brunette lifted the blonde's thighs, pushing them apart, forcing them back. Her arms pressed them forward, holding them in place against her forearms as she put her hands on the bed, gripping the sheets. Once again, Clarke was open for intrusion, being used solely for this woman's pleasure. Her mouth was open, caught in a silent moan. They both ached for release. Lexa started to thrust, more like bounce off the bed, mercilessly pounding her cock into Clarke's pussy. The doctor let out a raw scream. The sound of slapping skin met their ears, and a squelching sound that drew Lexa crazy and made Clarke blush. Clarke's hands ran up her own body, pinching her nipples. Clarke finally caught Lexa's gaze. Green eyes glazed with pleasure, biting her own lip and she struggled to keep control._

_"It's yours Lexa, all yours." Lexa's eyes rolled back in pleasure, suddenly pulling Clarke's thighs down. She hooked her arms under Clarke's back, hands coming up to grip at her shoulders, pressing their chests together. She used the position to pull Clarke into her more forcefully. "Oh god Lexa."_

_Lexa slowed for a while, cheeks tensing and squeezing, hips rutting passionately, holding herself close to Clarke when she bottomed out, explicitly enjoying the pleasure it brought them both. She rubbed herself against Clarke is a slow figure eight pattern, her hip bone rubbing against her clit on every movement. The blonde's mouth hung open, eyebrows furrowed, and her cheeks and neck has started to flush crimson. Lexa had never seen someone so beautiful. She was absolutely enraptured. Clarke could feel her walls fluctuating around the cock in her, a tingling starting to build in her lower belly. Every time Lexa thrust, she rubbed against her sensitive bud, aiding her building orgasm. The brunette picked up her pace, withdrawing to her bulbous head, all the way to the crown, and relentlessly thrusting until her sac slapped against Clarke's ass._

_"I'm gunna cum, oh- don't stop! Harder!" Clarke shouted to sky, gripping Lexa and nails creating red lines down her back. Still humping eagerly, Lexa reached a hand between them, using one finger to pull the clit hood back and used the other to stroke it, and then pinching it spontaneously. Slowing down, but increasing the force of her thrusts by tenfold, they both started cumming together. Clarke's walls crushed her cock, massaging them and facilitating the sperm that was rippling up her cock in hot jets. She sprayed into Clarke and she felt her balls pulsing as they pumped her seed into the beautiful blonde. It sent Clarke into a second orgasm, her body thrashing against Lexa's with the sensory overload. She had never felt such an addictive heat and warmth engulfing her shaft. Her cock let out the last pumps of cum, and Clarke's walls milked it from her, pulling the thick liquid further into her, sucking and extracting every last drop. She felt heavy pulses from Clarke's pussy, like the rhythm of a heartbeat around her member. Pulling out, her dick far too sensitive, she looked down, only catching a glimpse in the moon light of her sperm trickling down from Clarke's entrance, dripping from her full cunt to create a large wet stain on the pristine sheets. It caused a stab of arousal to hit her square chest. It was simply one of the most beautiful sight's she had ever seen._

_She collapsed against Clarke, laying kisses along her neck, rubbing her hands up and down her sweaty sides. She gave wet kisses to each erect nipple before palming each breast, running lines over them with her slender fingers. When her lips reached Clarke's, both were panting and for a few moments they shared each other's breaths, one in, one out. Lexa captured her lips in a languid kiss, her tongue seeking out Clarke's mouth immediately and turned her head to deepen it further. She was lost in the taste, the feel of the blonde's hot mouth colliding with hers._

_"That was-" Clarke started, gasping for breath._

_"I know." Lexa finished, nodding ever so slightly. She ran her hand along the blue-eyed girls cheekbone, tracing the pale skin. She placed a very soft, kiss upon her lips, sticky lips smacking audibly as they parted. Lexa removed herself from Clarke's body, almost shivering when she hit the cold sheets, and was drawn back to the warm body beside. They both immediately sought out each other, aching to reconnect. Clarke snuggled her back into Lexa's front, knees bent on her left side, and like a well oiled machine, the brunette followed. Her bent knees tucked up behind Clarke's, throwing an arm over her body possessively, and her face buried in the back of Clarke's hair, breathing in the soothing scent deeply. They both fell asleep, aching, sore, and completely at peace._

_..._

_Clarke delated upon waking up, stretching her hand over empty bed sheets._

_Freezing cold. Lexa had left ages ago._

_The evidence of last night still stuck around though. She was left with a creamed pussy and bruises over her hips and breasts. She had love marks all the way up her neck and sporting along her collarbone. Clarke wiped away the hot tear that had started to fall._

_When she looked over to her bedside table, there was a pen and paper, and in a curly scrawl, the words 'may we meet again - Lexa'._

_..._

_Clarke hadn't seen Lexa since that night, and it was like a part of her was dying away slowly. She had visited the shop, and was greeting by a very cold Titus, and Lexa's bike was no where to be seen. She didn't try visiting again. Clarke couldn't seem to get excited about anything and she didn't want to do anything she normally did. Her friends and mother kept saying her moods were giving them whiplash. It was only when she realized she was extremely late for her period and her bleeding had been very funny, that she knew why. So there she was, sitting in the bathroom, head resting against the wall, tears streaming down her face with a stupid white stick in her hand. The small plus sign was mocking her. All she could do was recall that night, and how she had felt. It had been the best night of sex that she had ever had. She had never felt more connected to someone in all her life. In her anger, she threw the test from her hands, and stormed from the bathroom._

.xXx.

Three months after hook up. One month after hospital incident. Clarke's three months pregnant. Raven insists they go for coffee.

Clarke had been distant, throwing herself into work, accepting any and all extra shifts. She hadn't done anything but eat, sleep, and work and Raven knew it wasn't good for Clarke's mental stability, and she was sure it put stress on Clarke's baby. She was starting to show now. A little curved bump, making sure all her favorite jeans didn't fit well. So she sat in a little local café, with a high set messy bun, a pair of black yoga pants, and an oversized woolly cream colored sweater, and only smiled fleetingly as a tea was placed in front of her.

"Thanks Rae."

"No problem Clarkey. No coffee for you anymore." Clarke rolled her eyes, playing with the loose strings at the hem of her sweater.

"I am allowed one cup a day."

"Yeah of decaf. Plus I saw you already had one." Clarke only smiled sheepishly, eyes still focused downward. "Clarke....." Raven reached out, placing a hand on Clarke's to still her fidgeting fingers. "Talk to me."

"I just..." Clarke stopped herself, looking out the window and her expression deepened. "Every month, there's money shoved under my doorway, cash, and it's a lot." Raven laughed.

"Well hey that's great!"

"No Ray, you don't get it. It's thousands. And I know it's Lexa that's doing it. It's literally stolen money."

"Oh."

"Ray, it's a lot of money."

"How much?" Ray leans in, very excited. Clarke quirks an eyebrow at her friend.

"Ten thousand right now."

"Jesus this girl is busy!"

"And I've stayed up, all night some nights, on the night it normally happens, but every single time I miss her. Or she doesn't drop it off that night, or she does it while I am at work, and to be honest, it's driving me fucking crazy!"

"So give it back to her." Raven suggested but Clarke cut her off.

"If I could find her, I would! She's not at the shop, I've checked, and the guy there keeps looking at me funny." Clarke rested a hand on her stomach swell. "It's not like I need her to raise this kid with me...."

Raven interjected quickly. "But you want her to want too...."

"Of course... clearly she doesn't. She just wants to pay me off and never see me again..... I thought she was different."

"Clarke, you met this chick breaking into your car. She isn't exactly the best type of person for you or your kid either."

"It felt different... she was different." Clarke bit her lip. "It's fine, I'll do this alone, donate the money to some charity, and give up searching for the mysterious Lexa Woods. It's not like she's gunna magically fall into my lap." Clarke dropped her head into her hands. Suddenly, Raven's eyes are wide as she sees someone enter the café, the doorbell ringing above her head, and starts to walk behind the counter. Clarke catches her gaze, and turns swiftly, and watches a head of brunette curls, and long slim legs with black riding pants make their way into the back, helmet in their right hand. Peeking outside, she can see a familiar motorcycle parked further in the back, although the red detailing had been painted over matte black.

"Was that...?"

"Yes." And Clarke is up, scooting around the table, not caring she nudged it hard enough to spill her tea everywhere.

"No, Clarke, think about what you're doing." Raven held her wrist.

"I am." And then Clarke was at the counter. "Hey, listen, can I talk to the woman that just entered?"

"You want to talk to the manager?" Clarke was taken aback, and she nodded furiously.

"You have a complaint?" The girls name tag said Harper on it, and Clarke willed herself not to choke this teenager out. She licked her lips, wetting them.

"Sort of." Harper eyed her warily.

"Hey Lex! You okay to see a customer right now?"

"Sure, send em in." The voice called back, and before Harper even had a chance to respond, Clarke was passing her, finding the source of the voice, and slamming the door behind her.

Lexa jumped at the noise, sitting straighter in her chair, and then turning to face her customer. Her face fell.

"Clarke." Lexa sat in a leather desk chair, a laptop placed in front of her, and the room had a few cabinets, a couch in the corner, and doing a double take, a very old Pug sitting in the corner, propped in a fluffy bed, scowling at Clarke for making so much noise.

"Well, I finally found you I guess."

"Clarke-"

"No, don't 'Clarke' me, not today you get to hear me talk."

Lexa just nodded, letting Clarke have the floor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lexa opened her mouth but cut her off. "No, don't answer. You come into my life, you impregnate me, you, you-....you make me feel things for you... and then you disappear."

"I-"

"No! I'm not done!..... you came into the hospital that night... and I thought I finally had a chance with you... that I would talk to you....that we would get a chance to talk to each other.... I risked a lot for you... and you just ran off the second you found out I was pregnant. I mean, what do you think happens when you cum inside someone Lexa?... to just do that, and then leave....leave someone after the best night of their life.... being with you was the most alive I've felt in a while....."

Clarke had flushed red, and hot tears trailed down her cheek. Embarrassed, she wiped them away hastily, and cleared her throat. Lexa was stiff in her chair, eyes wide, hands gripping the arm rests. Clarke had expected her to be angry, but Lexa looked petrified, getting shouted at by the blonde was the last thing she had expected when she arrived at work.

"I don't want your money Lexa. So stop sending it."

The brunette shook her head. "It's for-"

"I know what it's for. I don't want it. I can take care of the child myself.... I don't need your pity money."

"It's not pity-"

"I don't care! I don't want your money!.... I want you...." The confession hung in the air, heavy and thick. The fact that Lexa said nothing hit Clarke in the chest. She voted to leave before the tears really started. "Well, since I've really embarassed myself here, I'll be going."

Clarke was grabbed, held by her bicep, pulled back, and Clarke could see the emotions swirling in Lexa's eyes. So she did the only thing she could possibly do in that moment. She crashed her lips into Lexa's and hoped for the best. It seemed to do the trick. It was passionate and loving, slow yet fierce, and when Clarke pulled back, she saw a tear dropping from Lexa's face, her lip quivering, and deep green eyes gazed into blue. Clarke just reconnected their lips, hastily shedding Lexa's jacket off and undoing the buttons on Lexa's shirt before discarding that too. Before Lexa knew what was happening, her legs were at the edge of the couch, Clarke forcing Lexa to sit down, hands still tenderly connected to Clarke's. She looked up, tears still glistening in her eyes, and then Clarke was kissing her once more, pushing her down onto her back on the couch and crawling on top of her.

This time, Lexa was begging to be taken, to be swallowed, to be devoured, to be made two parts of a whole.

Clarke happily obliged.

.xXx.

Before leaving, Clarke had grabbed her bag, and rejoined Lexa in the office. She knew she had a lot to explain, sheepishly smiling in response to the dirty looks she received from Raven. She promised only five minutes, and they would be leaving and she would be getting all the dirty details. Her messy hair and flushed pink cheeks from her orgasm told the brunette everything she needed to know. Walking back into the office, letting the door click softly, and rejoining a still naked Lexa on the couch. Her expression was soft, relaxed, her curly hair all pushed to one side, while wrapped up to her chest in a fuzzy blanket.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Lexa mimicked Raven's words from their first night, causing Clarke to smile.

She lifted the blanket, and Clarke slipped in. She had missed the intimacy of being pressed to someone's warm bare chest. Her fingers trailed up between her breasts, and Lexa met them halfway, tangling them together and calming Clarke down.

"Listen.... I don't want this to be a one time thing Lex."

"I thought we just clarified that."

"I know.... I just, I want you to have something...." Clarke slipped a black round device from her pocket, and Lexa recognized it as a garage door opener. "For you to pull your bike into the garage.... I get that this is new, well, to the both of us really. But I want to try."

Lexa hadn't taken the device yet. Still shell shocked. It was like getting a key to someone's house. Not just anyone's house either, but a gorgeous blonde doctor's key, who also happened to be having her baby. She thought of the master bedroom, with white sheets on a queen sized bed, and the paintings that she had. How in some strange way, it had felt like home to her. Familiar. Comfortable. "Please don't panic and take off. I don't expect you there every night, just when you want. The code is 2609 for the alarm. You can come and go as you please." Clarke didn't catch Lexa's gaze at any point and time, so Lexa grabbed her chin, connecting their eyes.

"You deserve more than someone who just wants to come and go when they want."

"But I want you.... and at this point I'll take what I can get with you..."

"You shouldn't do that to yourself." Lexa tried to make this beautiful woman see her worth, but Clarke had an answer for everything. Lexa wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek, and Clarke took her wrist, kissing her palm before nuzzling into the hand. Lexa shook at the intimacy.

"So don't make me." Clarke was untangling herself, slipping her white converse on. She bent down one last time, placing a kiss on Lexa's forehead before leaving, turning one last time and giving her hopeful smile.

The grey faced pug was giving her disapproving looks.

"Shut up." Lexa scolded it. Lexa remained there for another hour before getting up, playing with the small round key in her hands. She wiped a tear away, pushed the blanket back, and jumped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes


End file.
